


Delivery

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dream the pain is not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

The dream is always the same. 

Starch-white walls. That antiseptic smell that hospitals have. The crinkling of exam table paper. Nondescript blue blankets, chairs, curtains, and _why is everything in the same goddamn color palette,_ she wants to scream, but then he is there. He’d been parking the car or calling her mother or something terribly boring and normal but now he is here and everything’s going to fine.

He tells her. “Everything’s going to be fine, Scully.”

She clutches at his arm as they wheel her up to delivery, giving him a smile that she thinks is probably a wince. 

“Is this the father?” One of the nurses asks it; she doesn’t see which one.

“Yes!” she blurts, even if she doesn’t know if it’s true. (Of course it’s true.) Everything is spinning and he is the only thing that makes sense. She grips his arm tighter and she hears him whisper something in her ear but she doesn’t catch it, she never catches it. 

They take her into the room and help her up onto the bed and Mulder says something about ice chips and she loves him so much but _god_ she just wants him to shut up right now and let him hold her hand. 

In the dream the pain is not so bad. Not like it was in the middle of nowhere with sweet Monica, who she barely knew but who was doing her best to help. Not like it was in an old town in Georgia with him hundreds of miles away. 

He is here this time and she knows it’s a dream but he is here and holding her hand and god she must be breaking him but it’s going to be worth it, worth it, worth it she tells herself with the lamaze exhalations, worth it, worth it, worth it. 

And then a white light splits the sky at the horizon and for a moment she is in a place with absolutely no sensation. She doesn’t feel, think, see anything. And then she hears a cry, his cry. She knows it’s him even though she’s never heard him before. And then they are there, all three of them, existing at the perfect intersection of time and space.

Mulder’s hand is on her shoulder and William’s hand is wrapped around her pinky and _god, please don’t wake up,_ she begs herself. She knows that in a few minutes her alarm will go off or he will wail from his crib, and that she will wrench herself from the bed he had to run from to keep them all safe, but god it is so hard. 

At least the dream is always the same.


End file.
